Version 15
Version 15 is the current version of Warrior Cats - Untold Tales New Features Version 15 was released August 14, 2012, following Version 14 of of Warrior Cats Untold Tales. Version 14 save files can not be used with Version 15 games. This version had many glitch fixes and item additions. Glitch Fixes There was a large amount of glitch fixes in this version, a list of them being as follows: *Glitch fix: If a mate and a rogue ally are at the same place, the rogue buddy mysteriously disappears. *Glitch fix: Fixed a glitch which caused two rogue allies to appear to have the same name while patrolling. *Glitch fix: Addressed an issue which caused rain/snow to fall unrealistically. *Glitch fix: Fixed a glitch which caused apprentice hunting experience to reset if you revived yourself. *Glitch fix: Rogue kits now have the same clan symbol as the rest of your rogue clan *Glitch fix: Rogues can no longer see nor use the Ember bell. General Additions There were many small additions to this version. One of the biggest additions is Seasons. Each lasts for 10 days, and each new game will start in the summer. Cats move faster now, including the player cat and other non-playable cats. The non-playable cats also have a wider pool of pelts to choose from. Another addition are gatherings, which by visiting, give you bonus experience points and statistics including how many experience points you have and how many days your cat has been alive. You can now speak with the clan guards, who will tell you if anything interesting is going on around the territories, and notify the player of any visitors appearing at Fourtrees. Reduced fresh-kill reputation reward from 3 to 2. Rogues can no longer build dens at Fourtrees. Changed StarClan 'love' reward with an 'experience' reward. Finally, the old map is updated with a slightly more detailed map. Fighting Additions There were many additions that affect the world of fighting in the game. Battles are larger in terms of NPC numbers and adjusted to give enemies higher spawn chances than allies. However, apprentices are given more health, and acquire more combat experience faster. Trainers were added to allow you to learn some fighting skills that are useful in battle, along with other useful skills that are not necessarily used for combat. You can also now become the Deputy and Medicine Cats' Assistant, allowing you to summon a battle patrol and to heal yourself. In addition, new enemy ranks were added. However, this has caused the cost of medicine cat healing to raise from 2 reputation to 5. Your cat also takes less damage from claws. Rogues now recover 50% of health every time they go to sleep. There have also been enemy changes, a list as follows: *Added enemy type: Deputy. Heals nearby allies every second, can apply a bleed effect over time to enemies, and has massive amounts of health. Spawns more frequently as you progress through the game. *Added enemy type: Novice. Very low health. No special attack. Spawns less frequently as you progress. *Added enemy type: Veteran. High health. Can use the 'charge' effect, becoming temporarily invincible. Spawns more frequently as you progress through the game. *Added enemy type: Scout. Low health. Faster than normal cats. Spawns more frequently as you progress through the game. *Added enemy type: Ambusher. Low health. Slower than normal cats. Can disappear. Spawns more frequently as you progress through the game. Appearance Changes There are many ways that the appearance of the game has changed. The old pause screen has been replaced by Swifttail's new screen. The golden eye color is now more yellow, and the 'light blue gray' pelt has been change to be a lighter blue. Three sunflowers were added to ShadowClan's territory. As well, the kittypet collar can now be purple, and the BloodClan collar can be obtained. A large update with the addition of walking animations. The outdated map has also been replaced. There were two added events, Coco and Pandaspirit, who can change your name, pelt, and eye color. Better fish sprites were also added. All dialogue boxes were made lighter in order for easier reading. Butterflies were added during new-leaf, and dragonflies during the leaf-fall. New music was added. Added 2 new inventory slots. This allows for a maximum carrying capacity of 3 unique items, or up to 9 items total. Kittypet Additions There have been major improvements to the kittypet life. You can now enter George's house, explore the rooms, and go out the back door to enter BloodClan. You can now gain leaves via killing rats, by stepping on them, in the same alley where you can find the BloodClan cats. There is now a reduced number of leaves that fly through the air outside of George's house. Trivia * An ambusher can still be seen by any rogue allies following you or your apprentice. They will attack an ambusher even if they are in their hidden mode. * An apprentice can still be Deputy. * An ambusher can be seen with the "Track prey" skill. Also See *Release of V15 Developer Diary Category:Versions